If I was to marry...
by DracoLover
Summary: Draco Malfoy in the bathtub... in the bathtub... in the baaaaaathtub... ^.^ read and review please!


If I was to marry…

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and events do not belong to D.L. (Draco's Lover).  They belong to the most respected author of the new millennium, Joanne Kepling Rowling.  So… don't sue me!!

Author's Note: In the bathtub… in the bathtub! In the BAAAAAAAAATTTTHH tub! = Don't ask…

            Draco Malfoy stood under the fragrant water of the prefects' bathroom.  The bubbles popped above him, sending little showers of multi-colored water down into the swirling waters below.  His blonde hair floated upwards as the faucets ran on and on, filling the large pool with bubbly and sweet-smelling water.  The tiny windows in a corner of the room allowed the moon's light to peek through.

            The rest of the Quidditch team were either taking showers in the shower rooms near the field or up in the common room, celebrating or even in the Great Hall, stuffing their faces.

Looking at the moon reflected in the water,

I couldn't help but shake

Because the light overhead

Just looks like that…

            I can't believe that we won!  We won over that pathetic house—Gryffindor!  I really can't believe it even now… but pass that aside!  I have more important things to think about… Like what I'll do after the graduation… but what _will_ I do?

            I see the glistening moonlight peek in through the small windows.  The pool in the prefects' bathroom glittered in the pale moonlight and the bubbles sparkled as they floated upwards and popped, disappearing forever from my sight but join in with the suds and waters below.  It feels relaxing, knowing that you have the privileges that all those little inferiors don't have right here, right now.  It feels so… so overpowering that you can get into many places and not get into trouble, all because you're a prefect.  It feels… utterly wonderful!  The problem is it's so frustrating!

Even if an injured, weakening, wounded beast

Lives or runs away, it is all up to itself…

            Responsibilities, responsibilities!  Every single damn day of the year… Well, you have your quirks, you have your horrible times, yet, you have your forgotten realm as well.  I prefer the forgotten realm though maybe the quirks—yeah, the quirks are really high on the ranking.  It's hard though, having quirks.  Your professors are all pressuring you and you can't play tricks on anyone unless the stupid professor isn't there…

            Alright, you have the girls, the fame, the fortune!  And?  What do you get? The snobs, the curses, the threats!  So hard, yes, but at least… at least I've found someone to spend the rest of my lifetime with—_if_ she says yes that is…

The sky is high, unending, but

Light is the only thing it doesn't hold back

I will always be watching over

The perfect world called love

            I love her, I love her so much but yet—yet I cannot stand up to her radiance!  We've been going steady since last year and she's opened a lot to me and I to her.  Yet, I can't—can't stand up to this one question that I have been waiting to ask her—if she would give me her hand in marriage once we graduate, once we have our lives and are ready.  But I can't… I can't ask her… though I must…

Whenever I overcome the difficult times,

I become dazzlingly bright

Before I know it, I begin to have confidence

In what I choose

            Staring at my quivering hands, I notice that the steam from earlier has now lessened and the room has now grown a bit colder though the moonlight still slithers in.

            She may not be perfect with her mood swings when she turns from utterly blooming to miserably gloomy in five minutes.  She may have answered 'yes' to my question of whether she'd be my girlfriend or not; She may have whispered 'I love you\' to me many times in private; She may have laughed with me and made me happy so many times; She may have been the sweetest and most unlikely-to-be-a-Slytherin person but… she's the best one of us and I know she always will be.  That's what scares me—if she'll say 'no' to my ultimate question, if she'll think that I'm a fool and will walk away, forgetting me forever.  And I don't want that to happen.  I never want that to happen.  I'll lose too much if it does.

Sleeping at the bottom of the ocean, people are like pearls

Being washed, and polished, intensifying their brilliance

            But I must ask her!  I must ask her eventually!  It's my destiny, my fate.  It's just a question… a very important and frightening question… But still, I _must_ ask her… even if she says no, I'll still love her and I'll still keep on trying to win her…

World where the sky is high and clearing

The snow is melting, turning into moisture

The courage to stand up

Is always within you

            I hear the small creak of the door leading into the misty room.  I can hear some gentle and muffled footsteps coming near.  Quickly, I grab the towel and wrap it around my waist then whirl around to find a pair of bright, glittering silver eyes staring at me with curiosity.  I let out a long sigh and grab my robe.

            The girl smiles at me and holds out her hand, which I take in return.  Strangely, my heart begins to beat furiously in my chest and the question throbs in my mind.  My lip quivers in anticipation for the right words as my love stares at me innocently.

            _Will you marry me?_ I ask as time stops and all sounds are erased and turn into oblivion.  She blinks a little—quite cutely for me—then bows her head.  Something small and watery drips down and I hear the echoing sound of it plop down onto the tile.  She nods her head and raised it to face me with those glorious eyes of hers.

            I part my lips and find nothing to say but instead, I break out and give her an embrace so warm, so lovely, so perfect…

Just embracing, embracing, and lifting someone in your arms

Is probably, surely, not kindness

The courage to stand up is always within you

A perfect world called love

            _Will you marry me?_ I hear her voice tease into my ears as I cradle her in my arms.

            _I will… I love you…_ I whisper into her own ears.  This is the happiest day of my life…

FINI.

End Note: You just want to wonder who the girl is… Hehehe… Oh yeah, in this story, the girl's a prefect so naturally, she's allowed in the prefects' bathroom… Please review!! By the way, the song's entitled _Perfect World_ from Fushigi Yuugi.  It isn't mine either…


End file.
